


Basso Saa Alasti

by necropolisiansasss



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necropolisiansasss/pseuds/necropolisiansasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Charloe one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basso Saa Alasti

She grinned, and he shouted, “Come on, Charlotte! Are you really gonna make me do this?”  
A wet shirt landed at his feet and he sighed before reluctantly shrugging out of his own dirty shirt. He muttered to himself and Charlie imagined he was really beginning to regret getting involved with her.

Doing it with his best friends daughter? No problem.  
Skinny dipping with aforementioned daughter in the ocean in freaking October? He was already shaking uncontrollably.

After a long period of indecision, Bass dipped a foot into the water, removing it almost immediately. Charlie rolled her eyes and watched as he contemplated the water yet again, growing more irritated.  
“Are you kidding me?” Charlie called, trying not to laugh. “You have got to be kidding me.” She chose these words specifically hoping to fire Bass up enough to chase her into the crashing waves.

Recognition flashed across his face and he scowled remembering when he found his son-Bass shook his head, trying to forget about Connor. He took a deep breath steeling himself against the freezing cold before plunging in after Charlie. He reached her quickly, his strong arms flexing as he pushed through the frigid water.

“You,” he said, trying to grin evilly. “Are a little asshole.” The water was deeper out here, and Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped her hands at the nape of his neck.

Bass scowled down at her, attempting to ignore the fact that he may have already lost a few toes due to frostbite-could you get frostbite while swimming? he wondered, and Charlie began running her fingers through his hair.  
She always told him how much she loved his curls, and sometimes if Miles wasn’t around to make fun of him he would let her play with it. Most of the time Charlie managed to make him think she was giving him a really good massage, when in reality she ended up giggling uncontrollably at the ridiculous afro she'd created.  
But this time, she wasn’t giggling.  
In fact, she had begun kissing Bass-his jaw, his neck, his lips-anywhere. Even gently nipping his skin between her teeth, which was sure to leave some sort of mark for Miles to point out later. But Bass didn’t care. The pair continued until eventually Bass pulled back, looking away uncomfortably. 

“Uh, the water. You know?” He looked frustrated. “Um its a little…cold.”  
Charlie either didn’t get it, or just wanted to torture him a little more.  
Monroe sighed, exasperated. “Damn it Charlie, come on!”  
She kissed him quickly "Lets go." She winked. "I’ll race you back to camp."


End file.
